SunShine
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: I was completely and totally fine with just growing up to be old and watching Sora have a family, with a wife and children. That was how it was meant to be….But of course, Sora just HAD to prove me wrong. Again.... AU RiSo!Oneshot woo! rated T for idk!


**Summary:** I was completely and totally fine with just growing up to be old and watching Sora have a family, with a wife and children. That was how it was meant to be….But of course, Sora just _had_ to prove me wrong. Again.

**Pairings:** RiSo side AkuRoku

**DISCLAIMER: Psh… If I owned them, the game wouldn't be allowed to young children's eyes and none of them would be straight o.o**

**Dedication:** to Midori Akita, for writing me that lovely seiner fanfic :3

**Prompt: Sunshine (1)**

**

* * *

**

(Riku's POV)

Sora… Sora is like the sun. Bright, happy, a bit over baring, and always makes everything light and cheerful.

I, I am like some sort of disturbing rain cloud. I make everything dark and depressing.

In the truth of it all, we really shouldn't have been friends, we shouldn't have been able to even coexist.

He was the sun, and I was the dark rain cloud trying to cover him up, we couldn't possibly be able to be friends. If Sora didn't blast me with his super rays of sunshine, I should have doused him with depressing rain, it was like nature.

But, as usual, Sora would have to prove it wrong.

Sora loved making friends, as in LOVED to. He wouldn't let you _not _be his friend. And so, when I tried to stick to the nature of things, and stay away from the trouble I knew was coming (Not that I didn't want to be friends with Sora, I loved Sora, from the instant I saw him) Sora came into my life like some kind of disease that wouldn't disappear. Every day he'd try to talk to me, try to get me to be friends with him. But I knew, I knew that I couldn't talk to him, be friends with him, and I was perfectly happy with just watching Sora from afar. But, of course, Sora just _had_ to come over and screw things up. He wouldn't let me not be his new best friend, even though I kept pushing him away with all of my will.

In the end Sora got his wish.

But I still couldn't help the fact that I didn't want to be Sora's friend, I wanted more than the laws of nature would ever allow me. But eventually I learned to be fine with that the way I had been fine with just watching Sora from afar, I was content with just defying the fact that we shouldn't be able to coexist, that we shouldn't befriends. I was completely and totally fine with just growing up to be old and watching Sora have a family, with a wife and children. That was how it was meant to be.

But of course, Sora just _had_ to prove me wrong. Again.

* * *

"Sora, we're going to be late." A blonde boy said angrily at his twin. The brunet just ignored him, searching his locker for the alleged missing science book. He found it, but as he tried to pull it out it was stuck. He kept pulling, but to no avail. The blonde sighed again.

"Ya know what, I'm going, I'm not going to be late for science, again." he said with a glare. He ran over to his tall redheaded boyfriend who was waiting 10 feet away. The brunet sighed sadly looking at his mess of a locker. It was worse than his room, and if anyone saw that, they'd know just how bad it was.

"Sora, what are you doing?" a tall silver haired boy said walking over. Not nearly as tall as the redhead, but defiantly taller than the average boy.

"_Riiiikuuu_" the boy whined, giving the taller a puppy dog face. "I can't get my science book out!"

The older sighed and reached into the locker from hell. With a quick few movements of his slender hand he pulled out the science book with great ease and handed it to the smaller. The small brunet pouted as he looked at his locker.

"_How _do you _do _that?" he questioned, more or less to himself. Riku shut the locker and tugged the smaller boy to their next class.

The boy quickly left his pondering over the locker as they started walking down the hall. His bubbly personality blazing with the intensity of a thousand suns. Riku swear he saw some bystanders cover their there eyes from the blinding light that was Sora.

They had made it to the classroom just in time. Sora happily skipped over to his seat, Riku sitting down next to him. They listened to the teacher babble about weather. Riku never liked science, but talking about weather was even worse. He was only half paying attention to some detailed and elaborate way of explaining something that could be as simple as the sentence "After it rains and the sun comes out, a pretty rainbow appears."

When the bell rang, signifying that 4th period was over and lunch was about to begin, Sora was the first one up and out the door. Riku never bothered trying to keep up with him. It was like trying to chase a 5 year old that was sugar high. Hard.

Eventually Riku made his way to the lunch room. There he saw Sora waiting for Riku by the doors that led to the outside campus. Riku followed Sora outside and to their own spot next to a tree in the shade. They always sat there for lunch when it was nice outside. Sora handed Riku his lunch (Sora's mother always made Sora's and Riku's lunch. Always.)

They talked about random usual things. Sora going on and on about some sort of gossip, Sora loved gossip. Riku yawned a little and laid down on the soft grass. His upper body was in the shade of the tree, but he could feel the warm heat coming from the sun hit his legs.

Riku didn't notice when he fell asleep. He didn't mean to. He also didn't mean for himself to dream, about Sora. Sora only watched as Riku muttered his name in his sleep. The boy watching, curiosity was the only thing seen on his face.

"Riku?" the boy said softly, but no answer came from the sleeping body. Riku's dream was peaceful, not some sort of porno (that most males *cough* Axel *cough* had), just a nice dream, a dream about sitting with Sora on a beach. Just talking, but it was pure bliss for Riku.

"Riku?" the boy said a little louder. Riku had a slight blush on his face. The dream was perfect, no laws of the universe, just Sora in his beautiful glory.

Sora leaned closer to Riku's face, wondering what the boy was dreaming of, it was blatantly obvious, even for Sora, that it was about him. But, much like Sora always was, his thoughts quickly transferred to something else (most of his friends had gained the right to believe Sora had some sort of case of ADD.)

Sora stared silently as he looked at the soft parted lips below him, breathing slowly. The wind blew gently and Sora felt some sunlight hit his hand. He didn't really realize how long they had been sitting there. He just stared. Looking over everything that was Riku. Long silver hair, thin, rough lips, slightly tanned skin, firm large muscles. Sora smiled to himself and dipped his head a little, so close he could feel Riku's breath brush over his own lips.

Sora felt his face heat up as he placed his rather large girlish lips on Riku's. A warm breeze blew over them, some sunrays peeked threw the tree's leaves. Riku's eyes fluttered slightly, looking up and Sora's curious blue eyes staring into his own. He stopped breathing for a second, and Sora pulled away a bit.

"Morning Sunshine" Sora said with a sheepish grin. Riku blinked a few times, before a lovely shade of red covered his face. Sora giggled at how the color made Riku's 'tough guy' look fade away.

Sora pressed his lips against Riku's again, a little more hesitant, but smiled when a hand tangled itself into his spiky hair, pulling him down.

Oh yes, Sora loved to defy the laws of the universe.


End file.
